


Ironman? More like Dadman.

by Smolbluefangirl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbluefangirl/pseuds/Smolbluefangirl
Summary: Peter Parker is almost done with summer vacation, when his world is triple flipped and dipped in a whole lot of what the fuck. Follow our little spider boy and Iron Dad in the fluffiest more self severing story written this century!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first Marvel fan fiction I have ever written! I’m trying my very best to write these characters correctly.   
> I really hope you enjoy it!   
> -Tea

“Hey Peter can you come here please”, May yelled from the kitchen. Peter yanked a headphone out, and leaned back in his chair. “Huh?!” Aunt May had said something, probably about dinner.

She peaked her head in Peter’s door, frowning at his messy room. “It’s time for dinner Peter”. As he stood up from his desk she cleared her throat. “You might also want to think about cleaning this room up”. He gave his room a once over, cringing at how messy it really was. He slid out the door, and closed it quickly. “Sorry aunt May, i’ll clean it up after dinner,” He assured her. 

She nodded and ushered him out to the kitchen. Speaking of the kitchen, much to Peters surprise, Mr. Stark was standing in it. He stopped in his tracks, but May nudged him forwards. “You act like Tony hasn’t ever visited before”. She shook her head but smiled. Much to Peter’s embarrassment, Mr. Stark nodded in agreement. “May’s right, I do come here quite a lot ”.

Peter rolled his eyes at his mentors comment. “Ok but every time you’re here, I’m in some kind of trouble”. May and Tony both laughed, and she shook her head. “Well you’re not in trouble, I promise”. She was tending to whatever she had in the oven, and Tony was sipping a glass of what Peter hoped was a non alcoholic drink.

Tony set his drink down, smiling. “Yeah for this one time kid, you’re in the clear”. He sighed, and stretched out his back. “But, I need to steal you away for a moment, let’s go for a walk”. Peter watched his Aunt visibly stiffen, and Tony’s face struggle to stay cool. 

“Uh, ok I guess, it’s kind of late for a walk.” Peter’s spider senses weren’t bugging him, so whatever was going on couldn’t be that serious, right? “We’ll be fine, wear a jacket”. He yanked a hoodie off the coat rack and pulled it on. He quickly fumbled with his shoes and followed Tony out the door.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, before Peter (of course), broke it. “Mr. Stark, what’s going on?” Tony sighed, and stopped walking. “Do you want the long rehearsed, sugar coated version or the truth?” 

Peter stopped in his tracks giving him an incredulous look. “Well, the truth duh,” the kid huffed. Tony shook his head, yeah that was a dumb question to ask this kid. May was going to kill him if she found out. Like actually skin him alive….Oh well.

“I’m dating your aunt and we’ve decided it would be good to move you two to the tower with me”. He took a breath, and continued. “ We’ve been dating nearly a year, but we didn’t want to upset you and throw you off during the school year, so we held off on telling you”. Peter was staring at Tony like he’d grown a second head. “We’re starting moving tomorrow to the tower”. 

That night Tony learned a very interesting fact, Peter can run ridiculously fast. Even with the threats of Tony calling for the other avengers, or May. Peter easily out ran him, but peter also learned a lesson that night, Tony didn’t joke around about that stuff. Peter’s lesson would last much longer than Tony’s ever would.

 

“MJ they might as well just get married at this point! No, nevermind no they shouldn’t, fuck!” Peter was on top of an older building, that during the day, was being remodeled. It was high up and far away, where no one could hear him ranting on FaceTime with MJ. “Peter, you really need to calm, hold on my phones going off”. She propped her tablet up, and answered the phone. “Hello, Oh hi Mr. Stark, Peter?” She glanced at the screen, at Peter who was giving her the worst puppy dog eyes ever. “Nope sorry, haven’t talked to him, Nope, yeah sure I’ll try calling him”.

Peter felt a wave of relief hit him when MJ hung up the phone. “Thank you so much, oh my god”. “You’re welcome, you’re just lucky I hate him”. She sighed, picking her tablet back up. “But Peter he sounded really worried”. Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry but I don’t think he’s capable of that emotion MJ”. She gave him a dirty look, “Listen, don’t be rude to your step father”. She burst out in laughter and Peter groaned. “I’m hanging up now, goodnight”. She smiled, “Goodnight Peter, go home it’s late”. And with that she hung up.

Peter sighed, laying back on the roof. He stared at the stars for a good ten minutes before he heard his name being called from the ground. He quietly made his way to the edge of the roof. On the ground, Happy was walking around with what looked like, Dr. Banner? Seriously, Mr.Stark had really called them! Peter climbed back to the middle of the roof and layed there.

“Peter, we can see your location is around here, come out before we call Tony,” Happy sighed. Peter huffed, crossing his arms, as if they could see him being a brat. “I’M ON THE ROOF AND I’M NOT COMING DOWN EVER,” he yelled. He heard what might be a record breaking groan from Happy. 

He heard Bruce mumble something to Happy, then clear his throat. “By all means, stay up there, but unlike Happy, I’m reporting back to Natasha”. Peter’s blood ran cold, oh no no, not her. “You won’t, I’ll be gone before she gets here”, he yelled back. He was quickly prove wrong by a bang on the roof behind him.

The spiderboy jumped up, quickly moving away from the sound. Natasha was standing on the roof, her arms crossed. “Peter, you couldn’t out run me if you wanted to, I am not an old man like Tony”. Peter just shook his head taking more steps back, getting too close to that damn edge for anyone’s comfort. 

“Peter, stop moving, you’re too close to the edge, and you’re not in your suit”. Peter turned his head and sure enough he was right on the edge. Suitless and with absolutely no where to go, his frustration began building in his throat and eyes. “J..Just leave me alone”, he choked out, putting his hands up as if they would stop Natasha. She frowned, hearing the crack in Peter’s voice. He was just a kid going through a change, not a criminal. “Peter, come here it is all ok, everyone just wants you home”. She moved forward, grabbing his hand, and leading him down the stairs, off the roof. About half way down the stairs she ended up supporting him almost entirely, his sobs making it hard for him to walk. They were met by Happy and Bruce, who helped him and Natasha into Happy’s car. 

Once in the car, Peter curled up into the car door, hiding himself from the three adults, or at least his face. Over his hiccups and sobs he could hear Happy’s voice and Tony’s relieved sigh. “Just bring him home Hap, we’re worried.” The word “we’re” echoed in Peter’s ears as Happy sped up.


	2. Spiderboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah we got him, but he’s having a mental break down”, Happy sighed. May’s face fell, “Oh Peter baby”. Tony wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. “Just bring him home Hap, we’re worried”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m sorry it took all weekend to update! Had some mad writers block. This fanfic is super self indulgent. Also sorry about the short chapters, I promise they get longer!

May was standing in the living room, no, pacing in the living room. Tony was nursing a pretty nice slap mark on his face. “Tony, I knew I should have done it, god damn it why did he run?” She walked over to Tony, who took a good step back from her reach. “Oh jesus Tony I’m not going to smack you ok!”

He raised an eyebrow and gestured to his face,”I think I have a right to be worried”. She sighed, leaning up against the counter. She opened her mouth to speak when Tony’s phone started to go off. He quickly yanked it out of his pocket, “Hello, Happy, you found him?” May walked over to Tony, mouthing for him to put it on speaker. 

“Yeah we got him, but he’s having a mental break down”, Happy sighed. May’s face fell, “Oh Peter baby”. Tony wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. “Just bring him home Hap, we’re worried”. 

When Happy pulled up May was already out the door, hurrying down the stairs. She pulled open the car door, and Natasha quickly moved out of the way. “Peter, honey, it’s ok come here”. Tony was right behind her, pushing pass Natasha. “Oh Peter, it’s alright, I know you’re stressed. The boy shook his head, pushing his aunts hands away. “Get away f..from me”. 

Tony gently pulled May back, “I’ll bring him inside, go get the door”. She hesitated but moved out of the way so Tony could get to Peter. “Hey buddy, let’s go inside yeah?” Peter shook his head, “l..leave me alone!”. Tony sighed, gently pulling Peter’s hands away from his face. 

“Come on Pete, let’s get you inside, it’s warmer in there”, Tony said softly. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s back, lifting him out of the car. Peter shook his head, clearly unhappy with the situation. “P..put me down!” Tony just rolled his eyes and carried Peter up the stairs and into the small apartment.   
For once Peters was glad there were no onlookers in the hallway. Although he felt like he was being kidnapped. Once they got inside, Tony gently set Peter on the couch. May was quickly at his side, brushing his hair out of his face. “Shh it’s ok Peter, It’s alright”, she whispered softly. Tony sat on the other side of Peter, but didn’t try to touch him. 

Peter buried his face into May’s shoulder, “M’ sorry aunt m..may”. She shook her head weakly laughing. “Oh Peter, no, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner”. Tony sighed quietly, he was definitely taking some of the blame for this. “I know it’s sudden Peter, but you and I both know this place isn’t good”. 

She was right, the apartment building was far from safe or a good place for a fifteen year old. There were always fights going on in this hallways, people screaming and throwing things. Some nights it would get so bad and Peter would get so scared, Aunt May would take him on a drive to calm him down. Recently, there was even a kid who got shot in the arm, right outside their house.

“You know I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think it was the right choice”, she said gently. Peter just nodded, slumping back into the couch. He looked exhausted and overwhelmed. Tony felt his heart ache a little at the boys face. He had become very attached to him as of late and hated to see him look so sad.

Tony rubbed May’s arm in an attempt to comfort her, “It’s alright, hey how about I take him to bed yeah?” She looked at Peter, “Are you okay with that buddy?” Peter looked up, taking in both of the adults worried looks. “Y..yeah,” he mumbled standing up. 

He nearly fell back down onto the couch but Tony caught him by the arms, and stabilized the kid. “At least let me help ok?” Peter made no objections as Tony half lead, half carried him to his bed. Once Peter was sat down, Tony handed him a pair of sweatpants that were draped over a desk chair. 

It took Peter longer than he would ever admit to get them on, and Tony may have helped him out. However, soon after he was tucked into to bed and already drifting off. Tony nearly left before noticing a little night light near the door. He leaned over and turned it on, making a mental not to install one in Peter’s room. He gently closed the door and headed back out to the living room. 

May glanced up at him, and she looked just as tired as Peter did. Just as tired as Tony felt. “Stay the night Tony, It’s late anyways”. Tony had no objections as he walked with may into her bedroom. Both adults barely managing to crawl on the bed before passing out, the door cracked, incase Peter needed them. 

___________

It was 2am, and Tony was in the kitchen getting water when he heard Peter’s voice. He quickly was at Peter’s door and knocked gently. “Hey Pete, you ok buddy?” Peter barely managed to respond, with a choked cry of, “y..yeah Mr. Stark”. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “i’m coming in”. He opened the door to find Peter in front of his bed in a ball, crying. He rushed over to the kid wrapping his arms around him. “Woah woah, it’s alright pete, spiderling, it’s ok”. He was gently petting the boys hair, trying to get him to chill out. 

“I-I didn’t mean t..to wake you”, he whimpered. He pulled his legs closer and Tony shook his head. “No no, you didn’t wake me up, the insomnia did buddy”. He pulled Peter against his chest and felt something warm up inside him when Peter leaned into him. Peter’s arms were wrapped around him, and he clung to Tony as the tears calmed down.

Tony didn’t bother trying to ask about the dream, he’d had enough of his own to know talking in this state made it worse. Instead he lifted Peter back onto the bed and leaned back, letting the spiderboy lay against him. “P..please don’t leave”, Peter whispered through a hiccup. 

Tony nodded, going back to brushing his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I’m not leaving, go back to sleep Peter”. They both managed to find their way back to sleep before long. And before morning came, Tony found his way back to May. Peter slept soundly the rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to see any specific prompts later in the story, drop them in the comments! Or hmu on tumblr!


	3. AN UPDATE

Hello guys! This is a quick update. I had recently just got kicked out of the house, moved into an abusive house, and I am finally out of there. I am now in the state of mind and place to return to writing!! I hope you guys haven’t given up on me because I’m back. Please strap in and prepare for more content!   
I love you all! Feel free to reach out to me any of the following places   
Twitter: teaneedscoffe (yes misspelled )  
Insta: thatfinstanameistaken or skinnyjokes   
(SKINNY JOKE IS A MEME PAGE THAT CAN EASILY TRIGGER EDS AND MENTAL ILLNESSES TREAD CAREFULLY PLEASE)   
I missed you guys and I’m so happy to return!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Kudos/Comments are great! It makes it more fun to write, feeling like people are looking forward to more!  
> Bye~


End file.
